The Beginning
by L.J.A.C
Summary: Spencer can't really be having feelings for Toby Cavanaugh, right? Okay, maybe she is. But coming to think of it, is it really that bad? As their relationship grows, will it prosper? Or will A ruin it?  This starts after the night at the motel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's 11.11.11 ! So I decided to give you a treat (or atleast I hope it is!) and post up this short Spoby oneshot I wrote last night. Make a wish! Mine is that you guys like it :) **

**It takes place in the morning after the night in the motel :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Spencer has always been a restless sleeper. She would go to sleep in one position and wake up in a totally different one. That's what happened. She woke up with her arms around Toby Cavanaugh. She started to snuggle into him when she realized- this was <em>Toby Cavanaugh. <em>Sure, he wasn't as bad a guy as everyone thought and they had had chemistry last night but... No way. She had to get out of this bed. as soon as she started to slide her hand out, she felt another hand grab it. She looked down at Toby and saw that his eyes were still closed but he was grinning. "Not so fast," he said, implying that she wasn't getting away so easily but then he just chuckled and let go. "Thought I wouldn't notice, huh?" Spencer just blushed at his question. Of course he had noticed. He had probably woken up before her. She would like to put the blame on him but _her _arms were around _him_. He wasn't doing anything. "I think I should go," she said before getting up and heading for her things but Toby grabbed her hand. "Wait," his thumb was rubbing her hand now, " I had fun last night." "Yeah, well... That's because you won," Spencer joked, easing the tension. Then she thought about it. Why was she fighting this? She really liked Toby and he liked her too... Why not give him a chance? _I'm sure he'll be better than Wren and Alex, _she though bitterly, remembering her past boyfriends. Well, Wren wasn't a boyfriend but they were still romantically involved. _Big mistake . _She looked at Toby seriously and gently squeezed his hand. "So did I," she smiled at him which caused him to break out his sweet smile too. They just looked at each other for a while. "Still have to go?" he asked... more like pleaded. Spencer didn't answer, she just looked at his lips then back at his eyes and he got the message. When their lips touched, it was hesitant and shy at first but then they eventually got more used to it and the spark turned into an all out firework as Toby put his hand on her hip and kissed her hard. Their tongues battled for dominance then eventually, breathing became necessary so they pulled away. "Wow... That was..." Toby started to say. "Amazing," Spencer finished for him. Their lips were still only centimeters apart and she could hear and slightly feel his fast breath. Eventually, after standing there for what seemed like ages, Spencer finally pulled apart and said, "I really do have to go, though." Toby thought for a while then said, "atleast let me drop you home?" Spencer couldn't help but chuckle. "But I drove here... How will you get back?" He thought for a while then finally said, "I'll walk." this caused Spencer to laugh even harder but he looked at her with serious eyes. "I'm serious." Spencer just shrugged. It made no sense arguing with him- he would just keep coming up with other solutions.

Once they were in the car, they started talking. "Will you come back? I'm gonna be here for a couple more days and you're welcome any time you like," he told her. "I will," Spencer said, grateful for his offer. "And am I gonna get my shirt back?" "Nope, this is mine now." "Do you know what that means?" "No, what?" "You have to give me one if your clothes now." "I have a skirt I don't use anymore, do you want it?" they both burst into giggles at this and Toby stopped the car as the traffic light turned red. Naturally, they took this as an opportunity to kiss. This time was even better than last time. There was less hesitation- they knew what they wanted- and although it was uncomfortable to have to lean over with their seatbelts on, it felt amazing. They were so engrossed in their 'Battle of the Tongues' that they didn't realize that the light had changed until someone behind them beeped and cursed them.

As Spencer watched Toby yell "sorry!" and start to drive, she realized he still had on no shirt. She took this as an oppurtunitg to stare at his abs but blushed and looked away when he noticed. Once they reached, neither of them wanted to get out of the car and say goodbye but eventually, they did. Toby pulled Spencer into a tight embrace and then gave her a quick kiss. "I like this," she whispered into their embrace and he replied, "me too." Only after a while into their embrace did Toby realize he had forgotten something important. He pulled away from Spencer and kneeled down on one knee. Spence watched with confusion as he pretended to pull out a box from his pocket and open it to her. "Spencer Hastings…" he started and Spencer realized what he was doing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he finally finished. "Of course," she smiled then hugged him and went inside, butterflies still in her stomach. This was definitely the beginning of something great

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please review and if you want you can check out my other stories (not Spoby but I can still guarantee you'll like them ;)) <strong>

**Should I continue or just leave it as a oneshot? Please review and tell me what you think! :)(:**

**Have a great night! ****(I hope this actually gets posted during 11.11.11 :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this since you guys seemed to have wanted me to :)**

**So now it's actually gonna be a story... Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Spencer answered on the first ring. "Hey, you," Toby replied and Spencer could tell that he was smiling. It was the day after they had started going out and Toby was calling her for like the third time. "Do you want to come over?" Toby asked Spencer and she knew he meant to the motel, as he would never invite her to his house. "Um..." she had work to do. <em>He's worth it,<em> a voice in her head told her. _You're right, _she replied to it. "Okay," she finally decided. "I'll pick you up." Then he hung up the phone. Spencer went to go pack her things and within a minute, she heard a car beep. _No. Freaking. Way. _

She ran downstairs and outside with her bag and, sure enough, she saw Toby grinning in his car at her confused expression. "How..." she started then Toby explained. "I called you on my way here. I had figured that if you said no, I'd just chill here with you, instead. Plus, I wanted to freak you out," he winked. Spencer laughed at her boyfriend's joke. That sounds right, Spencer thought, _my boyfriend. _"Well it didn't work," Spencer told him, "I just thought that my boyfriend was some kind of superhero." Toby's eyes lit up at the word "boyfriend." "I like the sound of that, girlfriend," he grinned. Spencer just gave him a quick kiss and climbed into the passenger seat.

As soon as they were inside of his room, Spencer went into her bag and pulled out a box. "Scrabble," she told him, "I demand a rematch." Toby laughed and agreed. They played and Toby won again. "You're cheating!" Spencer accused but he just laughed and said, "No, I'm just _that _good." "Don't get too cocky, now, Mr. Cavanaugh." "Don't get too offended, now, Ms. Hastings." Spencer tried to think of a witty comeback but, for once in her life, she was lost for words. Toby just smiled at his victory then leaned in to kiss her. She happily leaned into him and kissed him hard, running her tongue on his lip. He immediately opened his mouth and allowed her entrance. She had expected to have to fight for dominance but he had just let her have it her way. Things started to heat up between them and before Spencer knew it, she was unbuttoning his shirt. "Spence," he pulled away from her. "Yes?" "I don't think I'm ready for... _this. _Let's just not go too fast, okay?" Of course he won't want to have sex yet, Spencer thought, he probably thinks it's gross from what happened between him and Jenna. "Okay," Spencer agreed, "I shouldn't have even let things get so heated in the first place." "It's okay," Toby leaned into her again but this time only to hug her. " So have you found out anything about Jenna yet?" Spencer changed the subject once they pulled apart. "No, nothing yet," he replied, "but I'm trying my best." Spencer nodded. "So, am I gonna have to lend you another one of my shirts tonight?" he asked with a grin. "No, I brought my own this time." Toby faked disappointment then went to go change into his pajama pants. Luckily, the door still didn't close properly so Spencer still got a good view of his abs. Once Toby came out, Spencer grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to go change. It was like she had seen it last time, clean with not even a shirt on the floor. Spencer chuckled; he had probably cleaned it to impress her.

When she was done changing, she climbed into the bed next to Toby, who was still awake waiting for her. "Goodnight," she smiled. "Goodnight," he said back and watched as she turned away and curled into a ball. "Spence," he called her and she turned around. "Hm?" "Come here," he opened his arms, inviting her to snuggle into him. She gladly accepted and put her head on his chest as he run his fingers through her hair. His chest was hard from his perfect six-pack but she didn't care- it still felt amazing to her. After a while, they both fell asleep, his fingers still in her hair.

Spencer woke up first again and found herself snuggled into Toby again but this time she gladly snuggled more into him and she felt him start to run his fingers through her hair again and kiss her forehead. Wow, he's a really good fake sleeper, Spencer thought and, as if he could read her mind, he chuckled. "We need to get up and get you home," he said after a while. "Mm mm," Spencer shook her head, "I want to stay like this forever." Toby laughed and said, "But what about your parents?" Spencer shook her head, "They probably haven't noticed I'm gone." "You know that isn't true." "Yes it is, Toby." Toby opened his mouth to say something then hesitated and just said, "okay." "I just don't want to go home, Toby," Spencer said, "you of all people should know about that." That hit home. Toby's family problems were _way _worse than Spencer's. Bad as in incest. With his stepsister, Jenna. Forcefully. "I'm sorry," Spencer realized that she shouldn't have said it. Toby cleared his throat then said, "it's okay, you're right. But at least call your parents and tell them, please." Spencer nodded in agreement. The last thing she needed was everyone wondering where she was. She picked up her phone to call her parents but as soon as she was about to dial the number, it started ringing with a call from her mom. "Hello?" "Spencer! Get home _now_!" "What? Why?" "Just get home!" Then her mom hung up. Toby saw the confused and worried look on Spencer's face and hurried to her side. "She wants me to come home," Spencer told him, "You don't think..." "No, Spence," Toby assured her, "There's no evidence to find." Spencer nodded, still unsure. There sure as hell could be evidence to find if A planted it there.

When she reached home, she saw police cars in front of the house and her mom was standing there with a policeman. As soon as they noticed her, other policemen crowded around her and one of them pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Spencer Hastings," he put the handcuffs on her wrists, "You are under arrest for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis." Spencer looked at her mom and her mother had on an expression of worry. _We'll get through this, _she mouthed as they put Spencer into the police car and shooed off a distressed Toby who was trying to climb in with her. _What the hell is going on?_ Spencer thought as they drove to the police station, her heart racing and tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I hope you enjoyed that :) Sorry if there are any typos I missed... I wrote this on an iPhone lol :P<strong>

**I've decided to turn this into an actual Spoby story instead of just fluff and romance :)**

**Please review and thanks to the people who reviewed it and wanted me to continue! :) (and you can also check out my other story if you like! ;))**


End file.
